$\triangle ABC$ is similar to $\triangle DEF$ . What is the number of centimeters in the length of $\overline{EF}$ ? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(8,-2)--(5,4)--cycle);
label("8cm",(2.5,2),NW);
label("5cm",(6.1,1),NE);
draw((12,0)--(18,-1.5)--(15.7,2.5)--cycle);
label("$A$",(8,-2),SE);
label("3cm",(16.9,0.5),NE);
label("$B$",(5,4),N);
label("$C$",(0,0),SW);
label("$D$",(18,-1.5),SE);
label("$E$",(15.7,2.5),N);
label("$F$",(12,0),N);
[/asy]
Answer: Because $\triangle ABC \sim \triangle DEF,$ we know that: \begin{align*}
\frac{EF}{ED} &= \frac{BC}{BA} \\
\frac{EF}{3\text{ cm}} &= \frac{8\text{ cm}}{5\text{ cm}} \\
EF &= \frac{8\text{ cm}\cdot3\text{ cm}}{5\text{ cm}} = \boxed{4.8}\text{ cm}.
\end{align*}